White Lily of the Valley
by Angel of 3
Summary: A girl goes into one piece world will she make it or break it oc and maybe au but I cant really say
1. Start: Chapter 1

Hi Angel of 3 here to do the disclaimer

One piece is not own by me only the oc

One piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda

and if there are refrenches they belong to their respected owners yeah

hope you like me story peace ;)

* * *

somewhere in a place where nothing is something and something is nothing

is a woman with black waist long hair and wears a white summer dress with white sandals

she opens her eyes to reveal Midnight blue eyes.

Mysterious person:This is my first I hope she will do well

okay lets let the fun begin.

And just like that she snaps her fingers disappering in a white flash.

* * *

Here we come to the city of Wallbrook where our main story girl lives in

she´s a bit naive okay really naive but who can blame her she lived in a pretty sheltered life before she got shiped

to a boarding school.

but dont let that fool you she can be tough when needed.

Her name is Lily Weiss and she got dark brown hair that reaches her chin, choclate brown eyes and she wears a white hairband which is really important to her and you will know why later.

right know shes wearing her school uniform red skirt, white shirt with blue vest and red ribbon tied on.

and now thath you know a little of what she is like and looks like on with the story.

* * *

Lily Weiss was sitting in a bus with her fellow classmates looking through the window when her freind Sarah

pocked her on her arm.

Sarah: hey Lily you excited.

Lily: humm oh sorry, yeah I am this will be a great trip... I think.

Sarah: You think.

Lily: Well I´ve never left Wallbrook so yeah.. um can we change the subject please.

Sarah: Okay but it nothing to be embarassed about I mean alot of people never leave their hometown, but anyway

I gotta tell something the new issue of one piece has arrived and it is so freaking cool, I mean who whould have thought that Law was... hey Lily are you listening.

Lily: humm i´m sorry I´m just tired for some reason..I think I should rest.

Sarah: alright gee I hope you arent getting sick..

Sarah but her hand on Lily forehead to check her tempeture.

Sarah: well you dont have a fever.

Lily: I´m fine just need to rest thats all.

and with that she closed her eyes not knowing what whould happen next.

Lily had her eyes closed when she heard her freind Sarah call out in a scream LILLY.

Lily opened her eyes and what she see saw shocked her.

* * *

Angel of 3 here

well hope this is a good start

what will happen next find out next week

* * *

Omake: damn you Lily

Sarah: Law was... hey Lily are you listening.

Lily was reading her book and looked up

Lily: humm i´m sorry did you say something.

Sarah with dramatic anime tears cried out

Sarah: Damn you Lily and your cool and hip attitude


	2. Meet Luffy: Chapter 2

Hi Angel of 3 here to do the disclaimer

One piece is not own by me only the oc

One piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda

and if there are refrenches they belong to their respected owners yeah

hope you like me story peace ;)

* * *

What Lily saw was a pretty woman wearing a white summer dress and white sandals

what caught her attention was the woman midnight blue eyes, it was like looking at the night sky when the stars light it up.

Pretty woman: Hello there my name is... um ? "crap I forgot to ask for a name come on think think... wait that could work"

My name is White ( Really White)

Lily:Um hello miss White, my name is Lily Weiss uh not to sound rude but where are we am I dreaming?

White: No you are not dreaming and we are in the twilight zone. ( not the show I swear)

Lily: Twilight Zone?

The world around was black in one half and white in the other.

Lily: Why am I here and where are the others wheres Sarah.

Lily was starting to panic her friend wasn´t here, Lily and Sarah have been friends since they both started boarding school.

White: calm down I will explain everything..but please be calm this isn't going to be easy for you.

Lily took a deep breath and nodded.

White closed her eyes and said

White: You all died.

Lily's eyes widened and she was panicking .

Lily:...I AM DEAD, SARAH IS DEAD THEN IS THIS HEAVEN OR HELL OR PURGUTORY WAIT DOES THAT MEAN YOUR GOD OR SATAN...

White: NO don´t be ridiculous I am neither and this is not heaven or hell or purgatory this is as I said before twilight zone where that good or evil thing or anything of that sort isn't here.

Lily was calming down but the she still was confused about something.

Lily: But you said I died along with the others so should n' t I be with the others.

White: Okay I should have been more specific you and that friend of yours should have died but we I mean I pulled you out before you could the others however are completely stone dead.

After hearing the news Lily was saddened and tears were pricking her eyes.

Lily: My classmates are dead and teacher too how, I remember feeling tired then I closed my eyes and heard Sarah scream my name then I saw you, please tell me where is Sarah you said you pulled both of us away so where is she.

White: You all got in a car crash and as for your friend she is in another world and i´m sorry but you can never met her again

White had a sad look on her face.

Lily was now crying, her friend no her only friend gone forever.

Lily: why...why cant I see her

White: Cause you along with your friend Sarah have been chosen to go and change the world you go into...how you do it is up to you.

Lily was a girl who tried not to get angry often but right now she was furious, what right did that woman have to keep her away from her friend and then have the gall to say she would be sent away from her world.

Lily: WHY SHOULD I WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE, ALL I WANT IS TOO SEE SARAH YOU.. YOU BULLY. ( okay not the best comeback but she will learn I think)

White: I know your angry but you would have been dead most people would be happy that they live.

Lily: Sometimes death is the better option but yeah I should be grateful..I´m really sorry.

Lily looked so innocent and looked like she really was guilty

White: Its okay and well I shouldn't say this its a major spoiler but there is a way to see your friend again.

Lily had a hopeful look on her face,

Lily: Really I can see Sarah how, please tell me.

White: Okay, first you will go into another world then when some time has passed you will be given a choice and depending on your choice you can see your friend Sarah again.

Lily: Alright if that's what it takes to see Sarah I will do it!

Lily said this with a determined face.

White: Good cause the world your going to is one piece.

Lily: One piece? You mean that manga Sarah reads.

White: Yes and well you will get stronger when you get there since the rules are different there and well yeah I cant explain really well, never was the type... oh yeah one last thing.

White snapped her fingers and puff came a duffelbag which she handed over to Lily.

Lily looked surprised.

Lily:My duffelbag.

White: Yeah in it is all the stuff you packed for your trip...but I cant help but ask why do have so much stuff in there"heck some of the stuff in that bag you don't even need for trip"

Lily replied with a smile.

Lilly: Ooh I like to be prepared.

White: Right... um anyway good luck.

A flash of white happened and Lily disappeared.

White then suddenly remembered something and had a fearful look on her face

White: Oh oh I forgot to send her on safe ground...

* * *

Lily closed her eyes because of the flash and then opened them

and that's when she noticed she was falling... down and so she did what most people would do she clutched her duffelbag like a lifeline and screamed.

Lily AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Then see she heard a voice.

* * *

Koby and Luffy were on their small boat when they suddenly heard someone scream from above

so they looked up and saw a girl about their age falling down.

Koby: OH MY GOSH SHES FALLING LUFFY DO SOMETHING.

Luffy: Hmm alright GUM-GUM ROCKET.

Luffy launches himself at the girl using gum gum rocket and grabs her then lands down safely on the boat( anime logic otherwise I think the boat would have broken or at least suffered some damage).

Luffy stares at the girl with a huge grin and asks the question he asks whenever he sees someone interesting.

Luffy: Hiya join my crew.

* * *

Now Lily was already shocked over being saved by that boy, she was even more shocked that he just asked her out of the blue like that.

Lily: Eh?

Koby: LUFFY YOU CANT ASK SOMEONE OUT OF THE BLUE LIKE THAT.

Luffy: So wanna join

totally ignoring Koby so Koby went into his own depression muttering no one listens to me.

Lily now more composed tells him.

Lily: Um sorry but what exactly do you want me to join?

Luffy: my pirate crew.

Lily: Oh umm okay I´ll join.

She said with a smile.

Luffy happy over her answer jumps happily up and down saying yahoo.

Koby however had a surprised look, which makes sense since she just said yes to joining a complete stranger as a pirate crew member.

Koby: Your gonna join just like that?

Lily: Yep.

Koby: Why?

Lily: He has a nice hat.

Koby with shark teeth screams.

Koby:THATS THE ONLY REASON!

Luffy: Shishishishi I´m Monkey D Luffy I' M GONNA BE THE KING OF THE PIRATES.

Lily:"his name is Monkey oh wait in Japan people say their last name first okay"

... oh sorry for not introducing myself I´m Weiss Lily call me Lily please.

And she said that with her nice smile, the one that makes people melt like butter

and it looks like its working cause Koby is blushing.

Lily: sorry for asking but where are we going

Luffy: wer'e going to a marine base to so Koby can join the marines and also too recruit Zoro.

Koby: I keep telling you you shouldnt hes a demon!

Lily: Okay"I think for some reason its a good idea to stick with Luffy until the times comes"

hi Angel of 3

is here and look second chapter is here now

next time we meet the famous pirate bounty hunter Roronoa Zoro

until next time kiddies ;3

* * *

Omake: why ask to join.

Koby: Hey Luffy can I ask you something.

Luffy: Yeah what.

Koby: Why did you ask Lily to join, she looks like a normal girl so way ask her to join.

Luffy: Oh because she got a nice hairband.

Koby: THATS THE REASON!


End file.
